1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror actuator and an exterior mirror for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67795 discloses a vehicle mirror actuator which adjusts a mirror angle of a vehicle mirror. The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. FIG. 4 shows an exploded perspective view of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67795.
Referring to FIG. 4, a vehicle mirror actuator 11 has a first motor unit 13A, a first wheel-cylinder assembly 14A and a first rod 15A in an actuator housing 12 in order to adjust a mirror angle in a first direction. The actuator 11 also has a second motor unit 13B, a second wheel-cylinder assembly 14B and a second rod 15B in the actuator housing 12 in order to adjust a mirror angle in a second direction. The first motor unit 13A and the second motor unit 13B include a first motor 13A1 and a second motor 13B1, respectively, and a first worm wheel 13A2 and a second worm wheel 13B2, respectively. The first motor 13A1 and the second motor 13B1 rotate the first worm wheel 13A2 and the second worm wheel 13B2, respectively. The first wheel-cylinder assembly 14A and the second wheel-cylinder assembly 14B include a first gear 14A1 and a second gear 14B1, respectively. The first gear 14A1 and the second gear 14B1 engage with the first worm wheel 13A2 and the second worm wheel 13B2, respectively. The first rod 15A and the second rod 15B are provided with the first wheel-cylinder assembly 14A and the second wheel-cylinder assembly 14B, respectively. The first rod 15A and the second rod 15B are arranged not to rotate against the first wheel-cylinder assembly 14A and the second wheel-cylinder assembly 14B, respectively, and arranged to extend and retract as the first wheel-cylinder assembly 14A and the second wheel-cylinder assembly 14B are rotated by the first worm wheel 13A2 and the second worm wheel 13B2, respectively.